


Souvenir

by whoracefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Married Life, New Dream, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz
Summary: Rapunzel’s journals reminded her of everything that was good in her life. But one day they became a souvenir of what she once had.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Souvenir

Throughout the years Eugene gave Rapunzel everything she could’ve possibly imagined. His love and support was a souvenir. Rapunzel held it in heart deeply, and never intended on letting go. 

Rapunzel also remembered the day Eugene became Captain of the Guards. She hated how he didn’t believe in himself. She saw every bit of potential in him, and she dared someone to question her on it. 

On their wedding day she thought of every little moment leading up to this one. They weren’t perfect but they tried for each other, every single day. She giggled, remembering how they'd met if only she knew locking a man in her closet out would bring her so much happiness one day. 

“You may now kiss the bride,” Oh, Rapunzel heard the priest loud and clear. This kiss couldn’t compare to any other one she had with Eugene. This one was filled with all the love in the world, this one opened every door to their future. And, she forgot to mention she startled Eugene! Which she loved to do very much.

Rapunzel remembered how Eugene held her as they took their first slow dance, his little whispers in her ear about how much he loved her. She remembered Eugene’s embarrassment when Lance made his special toast to them—who clearly had a little too much to drink. 

She smiled, at the thought of their honeymoon, how warm Eugene’s body felt on top of hers. His sneaky kisses in places she couldn’t forget. How he made her breakfast everyday, and how warm the beach was each day that they spent there. 

“Your cheating!” Eugene said frustrated that his sandcastle had fallen.

“I didn’t cheat! You just can’t build sandcastles.” She stuck her tongue out at him. He had that devious look in his eye. 

“Wow, I’m really tired Sweetheart.” Eugene faked a yawn as he stretched, knocking down Rapunzel’s castle. “Would you look at that? Now, no one wins.” Rapunzel pouted as she shook her head before throwing herself in Eugene’s lap. He wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I hate you,” She booped at his nose as he gave her little kisses on her neck. 

“I think I can live with that.” Eugene rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you better Fitzherbert.” She cupped his face as they shared a kiss. She could stay like this forever and would be content.

Time eventually flew by and it was time for Rapunzel’s coronation. Her parents had stepped down after they were married, and Rapunzel knew this day was coming. She walked back and forth outside the throne room.

“I can’t do this. Why did I ever think I could do this?” Rapunzel looked down fiddling with her fingers.

Eugene poked his head inside the throne room before closing the door back. “Sunshine, picture everyone naked and you’ll be fine.”

“How does that help?” Rapunzel sighed as she walked back and forth.

Eugene poked his head back in the door. “Actually, Shorty is in there. I repeat do not picture anyone naked.” Eugene gagged which caused Rapunzel to giggle a little bit. He took her dainty hands in his pressing small kisses on them. 

“Look at me Rapunzel. I promise you that no one else in the world could do this. You were born to do this. Corona needs you.” She smiled as she kissed his lips. 

“I love you, thank you Eugene. I never want to forget how I love you.” His faith eased her worries. 

“And, you never will. Now, Corona needs you. I gotta say though Sunshine sharing you just isn’t my thing.” Rapunzel stood tall as she took her place as Queen, and the citizens loved every bit of her. And, as for the party well it lasted for days on end.

A few years passed by and Rapunzel was pregnant. Her first few months wasn’t as easy, but with Eugene there every step of the way she didn’t have any room to complain. Her heart fluttered everytime he got excited about being a Father. Originally, she was worried she wasn’t going to be a good Mother due to her upbringing but one day it all faded away.

“Look at that Sunshine! You can sit a cupcake on your belly.” Eugene cheered while he clapped as the cupcake balanced.

“You’re a dork.” Rapunzel removed the cupcake from her belly before eating at it. She was due soon, and rather annoyed but Eugene made it better.

“Mommy’s just mad because she doesn’t have my humor.” Eugene kept his hand on her belly, waiting for the babies to move. 

“Or you’re a dork.” Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah, but you love me anyways.” Eugene pecked at her lips. 

“Yeah, yeah I do. But, don’t balance anything else on my belly.” Rapunzel took the pillow from behind her hitting Eugene in the face. 

Rapunzel and Eugene knew they loved each other more than anything but having children? It changed their mindsets completely, and they couldn’t get enough of it. Eugene loved the sparkle Rapunzel had in her eyes when she sang to their babies. While Rapunzel thought she would melt each time Eugene leaned over the crib smiling from ear to ear as they reached for him.

Decades went by and the years sort of blended. But they couldn’t complain, when you're truly happy you sort of lose track of time. It was pure bliss in all forms. Rapunzel made sure to keep a journal so she couldn’t forget at least that was her plan. She never wanted to forget. 

But the day the retired Queen couldn’t remember that Eugene loved her broke her heart. It started with small things like her wedding ring or her old Crown. Then it led to her children and grandchildren. But the day she woke up and didn’t recognize Eugene that day hurt the worst.

She hated herself for it. She couldn’t pick up a paintbrush and put it into an easel or journal. Some days her memory came and Eugene held her close the entire time but the other days Rapunzel was loud and aggressive. Eugene knew his wife wasn’t the same person anymore, but he never stopped loving her even if his title to her was only a friend now. No, they didn’t divorce but that’s who Rapunzel—if she could remember thought of him as. 

“I don’t get many visitors, at least I don’t think I do.” Rapunzel spoke softly. Their family frequently made visits, but Rapunzel didn’t recall them too often now.

“Well, I don’t mind.” Eugene was busy flipping through the pages of Rapunzel’s old journals. 

Rapunzel noticed the ring around his finger. “Your wife must love you huh?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

Eugene felt his heart snap a little. But even if Rapunzel didn’t remember anymore, she still had his heart and no one could take that away. “Yeah, yeah she does.” He placed his hand over hers, and she gave him a weak smile. But it meant everything to him even if it meant nothing to her. But deep down his Rapunzel was still there. 

“What’s that?” She pointed to her old journal.

“Oh this?” Eugene waved the journal at her. “Just a souvenir from another time. Wanna look at it?” The doctors informed Eugene not to pressure Rapunzel’s mental state but if she reached out to him, never refuse her.

She nodded at him. “I’d love to.”


End file.
